1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device has not only a lightweight slim profile, but also has wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, and low power consumption, so that the organic light-emitting display device is in the limelight as a next-generation display device.
In the case of an organic light-emitting display device that produces full colors, light of different colors is emitted by respective pixel regions, and an organic emission layer may be patterned for respective pixel regions.